burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Race (Burnout Paradise)
A Race event is where the player must race against at least one other opponent from the starting intersection to one of the eight finish destinations. The most important thing to know about the races in this game is that they can only end in 1 of those 8 different places, each representing a point on the compass. There are 40 races in total and 5 will end at each of the compass points, so it pays to know the best routes to each finish line because the races can start at any intersection on the map. Strategy The player will never be told specifically which route to follow, although the game will try to suggest a route by flashing the road names at the top of the screen, accompanied by the turn signal on the player's vehicle, as a recommended turn is approached. This can be useful some of the time when it is correct. However, the suggestions the game makes indicates the most direct path to your destination, which may or may not be the fastest. If you get lost while in a race, pause and use the full map to work out the rest of your route, it means you are unlikely to win the race, but it can be a lifesaver if you're unsure where to go. Following AI cars can be handy as well, although some can get lost from time to time. Stunt cars with decent boost and good handling are recommended for race events. With so many ways to crash, having boost instantly available on respawning is very useful. Speed cars excel when there is less traffic to contend with, and on long, straight roads. If a player plans on taking a route that has less traffic, such as a good portion of White Mountain, speed-chaining will often put a racer well ahead of the pack. Also worth noting is that the faster the car chosen, the faster the cars the player will contend with will be. For this reason, a player may wish to try a race with a slower car if he/she has difficulty completing the race. The trick to racing is the Boost: the more boost is used, the faster a player goes. However, the faster a player goes, the higher the risk of crashing will be. Paradise Race Events There are 40 Race events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction and destination for each event. uses = Template:Race infobox allowcachedresults = true include = {Race infobox} dpl format = {¦class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Name!!Start!!Finish!!Distance!!Rivals,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Notes *'Stealing 1st' can easily be called the easiest race in the game due to the fact that you only need to travel directly south 1.1 miles, and it only takes about 50 seconds to complete. Island Race Events Four new Race events were introduced in the Big Surf Island Update. These race events are very similar to Online Races in Burnout Paradise because they feature the same checkpoint system. However, three of these races are in their own class because they are the only events in the game that are circuits. Each race will require a simple lap of the island. Category:Burnout Paradise events Category:Burnout Paradise Offline Events